The Dreams of Beasts
by AllSixesAndSevens
Summary: Description: Living with demons is never easy. Naruto and Gaara find themselves lost in a savage brawl. Implied KakashiIruka, only acting as parents to Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. Graphic violence.


The Dreams of Beasts

Naruto isn't mine, I don't own the characters nor the termology or anything else copyrighted in this.

AN:

_Have you ever been woke up in the middle of the night by your usually passive pets having a fight? Kind of the same principal._

_Shut up if you don't like idea of gay parents - I don't even wanna hear it. This is set in an AU world I roleplay in, in which Iruka and Kakashi decided to adopt the three orphan children. After all, Iruka loves Naruto, you know Kakashi acts as the only father figure to Sasuke, and Gaara just needs a daddy that won't try to kill him or mother who exists only in his mind._

_It gets kinda graphic. I'm in a bit of a violent faze right now._

---

A thud downstairs woke Iruka from some mundane dream he forgot the instant his eyes opened. The room around him was dark, it's frame as familiar to him at this early hour as the warm body lying beside him, so he didn't even bother trying to analyze the noise as anything more than the groans of an old house.

Until he reached out to wrap an arm about Kakashi's bare chest, and found him awake and starkly aware. His muscles were tense, his heart quiet. Iruka looked up, finding the gaze of both eyes meeting is own, and for a moment he didn't recognize his lover in the shadows that fell across his face.

"Do you feel that?" Kakashi's voice was a dark roll of thunder, perhaps even quieter than his heartbeat. Iruka's lips pursed, feeling a bit ashamed at having Kakashi point out he'd let his guard down yet again. His eyes shifted away in concentration, and Kakashi only continued to watch him.

Kakashi recognized this. Parts of it, anyway. He had been just as deeply asleep when his dreams were suddenly invaded by shadows and his restlessness stirred a paternal anxiety in him enough to jolt him ruthlessly from slumber. He'd found the room around him just as Iruka had, but felt as if he were still dreaming: his senses told him the world beneath their second-story room was dark; that he would open that door and find a crackling sea of black and purple, red and orange.

When Iruka shuddered, Kakashi's heart sank.

---

Naruto's chest hurt. His heartbeat was rapid, but through the pain was the most intoxicating sensation of _power_, a power he could occasionally feel but could never lean into, like bars holding his body back from transcending into something more. There were fireworks in his skull and in his eyes, disorienting him. Exciting him. His limbs were pumped with a substance more toxic than adrenaline, and a hundred times more powerful. His four tails thrummed and flicked at their tips.

He felt Gaara beneath him, but couldn't see his eyes. He was frantic, and Naruto could taste it on the back of his tongue. He was so much more agile, so much stronger, and now that he had this creature on it's back, it's tail pounding the earth in a wild attempt to find it's feet, Naruto only sank his claws and nuzzled his lashing jaw in further. He didn't question why he got so much pleasure out of feeling the boy beneath him squirm so desperately, twisting and morphing and thrashing violently, getting nowhere. He only drank it up.

Gaara's whole body hurt. His heartbeat was in his head, in his throat, and his mind was a bright, unearthly color that he couldn't see nor think through. His body felt heavy, bulky, and his bared belly vulnerable. Beneath the sand and skin, his organs drew frantically toward his spine, so sure that they were about to be ripped open as if there were a kunai pressed to vivisect him. His tail hammered the ground, blind of it's uselessness.

He felt Naruto above him, but kept his eyes screwed shut and his chin tucked tight. Naruto was all teeth - skimming Gaara's eye sockets and chin in lashes as sharp as whips, and white hot. He may be able to sink his maw into Gaara's bared, pale stomach, but he wouldn't pop his eyes between his canines or latch to his throat before he did. It was down to the last few moments, and Gaara's digging claws found flesh but seem to skim off the strong, lean limbs. If only he could get his hind legs beneath Naruto, let his claws find the juncture of his thigh. Let him kick into giving flesh.

Naruto laughed above him, but it was lost in the hideous growls of their battle, to which they were both oblivious. One side of Gaara's face was torn from eye to jaw, but the kitsune was growing bored of his small neck and heavy, shielding brow. His face was wrinkled in delighted rage and spite and is teeth too soon found the shallow beneath Gaara's heaving breastbone. In an instant, Gaara was screaming as if to wake the dead. It was either the sound or the rush of blood between his teeth, but what shreds of sanity Naruto had fled as soon as his chin felt the surface yield, and entrails spill over as if they'd been _waiting _to be opened the whole night.

---

No one knew what would happen with two _Jinchūriki_ living beneath the same roof, sharing the same territory. Naruto may have a temper on him, but Kakashi knew it took a lot to make the seal slip. Gaara had a history of violence, but his whole personality had changed so drastically in only a few months of Iruka's smothering maternal affections. Not to mention the two had fought before, and both seemed to have come out with some sort of mutual understanding and friendship.

Jiraiya had been mentioning how the Yondaime's seal was slipping as Naruto aged, but the thought that the two could get into such a fierce battle as the one who woke their parents couldn't possibly be real.

But Kakashi could feel it, and on top of everything - the horror on his lover's traumatized features, the dread seizing Kakashi's muscles as he lept down the entire staircase and rushed to the hallway towards the room, toward the terror locked in this quint little home, towards a savageness the likes of which even Kakashi wasn't sure he could stomach - Sasuke slept in the same room. In the bunk above Gaara's bed.

And for all the genius and talent that he was, he would only be meat in the demon's den.

---

Gaara had fallen sleep. It happened, sometimes. You couldn't really call it sleep, but exhaustion would consume his mind and he would be out for a blink of a moment. Not enough to harm anyone. Not even enough to make him pause while walking.

He woke with a shriek, with a terror the likes of which he had never known seizing him so tightly he wheezed as if his chest were being crushed.

Across the room, Naruto snapped out of his own dreams with an animalistic sound that didn't fit his boyish features. He stared at the ceiling, panting and covered in sweat, his eyes wide and red, then bruised and blue. He scrambled in his patchwork blankets, shredding the material as he threw it to the floor, and his head snapped to look at Gaara.

The two boys had barely time to regard one another when Kakashi kicked the door of their bedroom open. Above Gaara, Sasuke finally sat up, his own blanket drooping about his shoulders, hair sticking up in odd angles, disgruntled that his sleep was disturbed.

Neither the blonde nor redhead looked away from each other, even when Kakashi whispered their names with an unfamiliar tone.

Gaara still felt the sick shock of his vital softness spilling over the same lips who's smile had won his trust. His eyes burned in the back of their sockets, betrayal glowing green in his eyes.

Naruto still felt a rush about his gums and teeth, flesh yielding beneath his chin. He shook violently when he found his feet, and barely made it past Kakashi and into the hallway before vomiting.


End file.
